revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Grayson
Conrad Grayson (born 1955 - Fall 2013) was the ex-husband of Victoria Grayson, his second wife, and the father of Daniel Grayson and legal father of Charlotte Clarke. Conrad was married to his first wife when he and Victoria met twenty five years ago. He was the CEO of Grayson Global, but he is still head of the Grayson family. He’s well respected among his peers in both business and Hamptons’ society - a shrewd and successful tycoon who operates with questionable moral integrity. In the season 3 finale, as Conrad is mysteriously released from prison, it is revealed that David Clarke is alive and Conrad is stabbed to death by him. As a result of Conrad's conviction and death, his family's assets were frozen and he became the most hated man in America. Biography Early Life Conrad served as an alter boy in his youth and took over as Grayson Global's CEO when his father, its founder, semi-retired and became Chairman of the Board of Directors. When his first marriage to Stevie Grayson turned into a disaster he married his second wife, Victoria, in 1986 and their first child, a son and heir, Daniel, was born not long after. In 2011, Conrad and Victoria would celebrate their 25th wedding anniversary. In 1993, Conrad was laundering money for a terrorist group who in the same year blew up Flight 197, killing 247 people (it was later revealed that he was unaware of what they were planning). When the money laundering came close to being exposed, Conrad needed a fall guy and had the terrorists frame David Clarke, a Grayson Global executive who was then having an affair with Victoria. Eventually, Conrad pulled Victoria and many of their friends into the conspiracy to frame David and got him convicted. Around the time of Victoria's affair, she conceived a daughter, Charlotte, with David, and passed her off as Conrad's. Conrad is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he slithers out of potentially scandalous situations unscathed—and he’s got the skeletons of previous scandals to prove it. They are unaware that David Clarke's daughter Amanda Clarke, under the alias Emily Thorne, has returned to the Hamptons to seek justice. Victoria stated that Conrad wasn't always ruthless, he was different when he was young. She implied that living under the shadow of a powerful father was a heavy burden and made him the man he turned out to be. Season 1 In "Pilot", Conrad met with Lydia, his lover. But when he was in the South Fork Inn he had an attack. Then at the hospital Victoria discovered that he was having an affair and told him not to do it again. Then at the Memorial Day party he saw how Victoria kicked Lydia out of the party. In "Trust", Conrad attended Daniel's Polo match where Lydia constantly called him. She picked her up in a corner and she told him that she had lost everything because somebody (Emily) sent photos of her and Conrad to her husband Michael. Lydia demands that Conrad write her a big check. In "Commitment", Conrad learns that David Clarke is Charlotte's biological father. He tries to use this information to gain the upper hand over Victoria in their divorce. Daniel later finds Conrad heartbroken. Conrad projects his sorrows on Daniel, and mentions a secret. Daniel asks Conrad what that secret is, and Conrad tells him to go ask his mother. He also starts to push Charlotte away and tells her to go back home to her mother. In "Perception", Conrad and Daniel are having breakfast, at the Southfork Inn, and Daniel tells Conrad that Victoria told him that David is Charlotte's biological father. Conrad is dismayed when Victoria makes herself out of be the victim and shudders how Emily will manipulate him as his wife. They are interrupted by Edward, and Conrad wonders what his father is doing in the Hamptons. Edward says that Victoria called him, and asks Daniel to give them moment. Edward warns Conrad about how a hostile divorce can negatively impact them. Conrad assures his father he has control of the situation, but Edward isn't convinced and says he is here to make sure Conrad doesn't destroy his empire. Conrad confronts Victoria about calling his father to the Hamptons. Victoria tells Conrad that he will continue being devoted to Charlotte as a father and he won't reveal her true paternity. Conrad reconciles with Charlotte and promises to continue loving her like her a father. Jack crashes the Grayson family dinner and hurls accusations at Victoria. When Daniel steps into defend his mother, Conrad reveals that David Clarke is Charlotte's biological father. Edward is distressed and furious with Conrad. He threatens to replace Conrad with Daniel as Grayson Global's CEO, believing that Daniel is the only one willing and able to stand up for what's left of their family. In "Reckoning", Victoria confronts Conrad about having David killed in prison. Conrad denies the allegations and claims it was organized by much higher people, and those same people would destroy the both of them if she testified. Victoria goes to board a plane to leave, and Conrad warns her not to get on the plane. He then burns a photo of Victoria and Lydia, feeling betrayed by both of them. Conrad goes upstairs and finds Charlotte who overdosed on pills, and tries to revive her. Season 2 In "Resurrection", Daniel confronted Conrad about keeping Charlotte in rehab so he can gain control of her trust fund. Conrad then received a call from Victoria and was shocked to discover that she really was alive. Victoria and Conrad then staged a beating, so Victoria could be rescued and returned to the Hampton's. In "Illusion", Conrad is arrested on the charge of murdering Gordon Murphy after Emily plants Murphy's frozen body and one of Conrad's cuff-links in a trailer and leads Mason Treadwell to it. She plants the gun Aiden used to kill him in the trunk of Conrad's car. In jail, Conrad is visited by Helen, a member of the Initiative, who offers to get him out of custody in exchange for some future service. He accepts, and is thus on the Initiative's hook again. In "Revelations", Conrad is determined to keep the Initiative away from Daniel. Things appear to be going well, until Daniel catches his girlfriend Ashley Davenport cheating on him with investor Salvador Grobet. Daniel blackmailed Salavdor for his vote and Daniel successfully replaced Conrad as Grayson Global's CEO. In "Power", Conrad has a talk with Judge Robert Barnes about his life after Grayson Global and is inspired to run for public office. Over the following few episodes, Conrad prepares for his campaign by making positive media appearances. He hired Ashley as his campaign manager and helped out Jack Porter when he was framed for drugs by Kenny and Nate Ryan. In Sacrifice, he makes a public announcement that he will be running for governor. In the following episode, after the events on the boat, Conrad pays Jack's medical bills and publicly speaks to him during a press conference for publicity. In "Engagement", just a few days before the gubernatorial election, Conrad gets the lead in the polls when his opponent, Mark Stoddard, is revealed to the public to have a heart condition, leading many to believe that he is physically unfit for office and apparently securing the election in Conrad's favor. At the end of "Truth, Part 2", Conrad is projected next governor of New York. Though the season ends before the official election can take place, with Stoddard's condition out in the open, he has the win more or less in the bag. Near the end of the episode, Conrad is revealed to have become a member of the Initiative after being arrested in "Illusion" when Helen approached him. During the first part, he took precautions to clear the Grayson Global building and get Daniel to his campaign headquarters to keep him away from the bombing. He also used Ashley's phone to lure Jack to the building. As everyone attending a speech gets text messages reading "Long Live David Clarke", Daniel sees Conrad turn to look at the Grayson Global building right before it explodes. He then uses the incident as an opportunity to show off in front of the news cameras. When they later meet at the damaged floor, Conrad slips and reveals himself to be a member of the Initiative. When Daniel tells Victoria about their conversation, she confronts him as well and he confirms it, explaining that he was let into the organization as a condition of his helping them in the future, giving him knowledge of their operations. The episode ends as Emily stops Jack from killing Conrad, who is holding a speech, his victory in the election practically inevitable. However, Ashley still has the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan's conversation, which she is planning to play in front of everyone and which could become a fork in the road for Conrad. Season 3 In "Fear", Conrad is officially governor and is already considering a run for president but when he was making a speech at the unveiling of his governor's portrait, he collapses. At the hospital, he and the family learn that he has Huntington's disease, a degenerative and ultimately terminal neurological condition that affects the body's motor skills and mental acuity. The doctor suggests that he retires from office as stress accelerates the disease, but Conrad says no, saying his grandfather was able to work full-time until retirement with the disease. However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed to the viewers that Emily altered the doctor's report to show that Conrad had the condition and that his collapse had been caused by Emily drugging him. In "Sin", Conrad is visited by Father Paul Whitley, who encourages him to confess his sins, but he refuses. Emily brings over some blueberry muffins for Conrad. Later, Victoria brings the family together to meet he first born, Patrick Osbourne. Conrad shows disdain for Patrick, and Victoria snaps at him. Conrad stumbles, and breaks his glass, cutting his hand. Conrad is devastated when Charlotte disowns after she finds out from Jack that he knew about the bomb at Grayson Global that killed Declan. Conrad goes to the church to see Paul but Emily tells him that Paul is gone. Conrad confides in Emily that he is paying the penalty for his sins. In "Confession", Paul helps Conrad get to the place where he is ready to turn himself in and clear David Clarke's name. After telling his plan to Victoria, Conrad leaves in his car with Paul. While Emily is driving along the road, she finds Conrad's car has crashed and caught fire. Paul is badly wounded, but Conrad received minor injuries from the crash. In "Mercy", Conrad learns he had been misdiagnosed and therefore, does not have Huntington's Disease. He announces that he will resume his place as head of the Grayson family. Soon after Conrad learns that someone had sabotaged his car hoping to kill him. In "Control", Conrad seeks to contract a private investigator to investigate Jack, but Aiden offers his services. He attends the Voulez Launching Party to support Daniel even though Charlotte still doesn't talk to him. Later, Charlotte confesses that she tried to kill him by sabotaging his car, but he forgives her. Little does he know that she arranged with her mother Victoria to lie in order to protect Jack who Conrad blamed (although the real culprit was Patrick). In "Dissolution", Conrad announces to his family that he is selling Grayson Manor, but his real estate agent cancels the sale when she "discovers" that the house is slipping into the sea. Later, Jack tells Conrad that Patrick was the one who tried to kill him, but made him promise that he wouldn't kill Patrick. This brings an uneasy truce between Conrad and Jack. Conrad informs Victoria that although he won't kill Patrick, he would still make him pay, so Victoria helps Patrick leave the Hamptons. In "Resurgence", Conrad hires a PR agent to clean his public image - not surprisingly, no-one else is excited at the thought. Bizzy Preston, the PR agent, advises him to approach Margaux and offer her an exclusive magazine feature, but Margaux is unimpressed and declines his offer. However, when Conrad lets on that he plans to write his memoirs, she offers him the option to publish with her publishing house. Conrad agrees. In "Secrecy", Conrad tells Margaux that he is planning to publish his book with another company, having taken advantage of Margaux's reputation to start a bidding war for his memoirs. She is obviously incensed. He initiates Daniel into the Grayson's secret lair, a place where the men of the family can 'fall' without regrets, and asks him to suggest a title for his memoirs. Daniel aptly suggests, "The Choices We Make". In "Surrender", Conrad was planning to meet with Jake, from the Time Magazine, but it turned to be the non-dead Lydia. He apologized to her for what he had done and left. Then she came and fall in his arms, and they came back together. He was collecting images for his memoirs when Victoria told him that Emily was pregnant. In "Exodus", Conrad discovered that Lydia was about to take him down and kicked her out of his house. Then he discovered that she had a change of heart and invited her to the yacht. Emily told Conrad that Victoria wasn't coming to the wedding, so Conrad brought Patrick back to the Hampton's and made peace with him, so Victoria would attend the wedding. In "Homecoming", Conrad with his family is brought to in to testify about Emily's shooting. He discovered that Lydia had lied to the police. But Victoria told him that Daniel shot Emily and she told him that Lydia had to take the blame. So Conrad told her that he had to testify again discovering her lie and she left leaving her as the prime suspect. But then he confronted his son as he didn't care what Conrad had given up to protect him. In "Endurance", Conrad visited Emily to give her his support. Then he bribed Margaux's assistant to give him the magazine before she took it to print. In "Hatred", Conrad sued the Voulez for libel after himself changed the content of it. He accepted to stop the sue, but just if Daniel would get fired. He told Emily that he was leaving as she had destroyed his last chance of happiness after telling the press Lydia shot her. During one of Emily's blackouts they presumably sleep together in the South Fork Inn. In "Payback", Conrad was hatching a plan to kick out Victoria. For that she had to visit Stevie, her first wife, who was on town but she rejected it. He held a reunion in Voulez where he mentioned Pascal which made Margaux suspect. Finally Stevie agreed to help him but she kicked out Victoria and Conrad of the house. After making Daniel get fired he gave Charlotte's his job. In "Struggle", Conrad began working alongside his daughter at Voulez. She tells him that Pascal is on his way and he tells her that he questioned Margaux to make Pascal come to the Hampton's In "Disgrace", Pascal arrived in the Hampton's and immediately pursued Victoria, but she was hesitant because of how he had hurt her in the past. Conrad offered to help Pascal win Victoria over if they could become partners and Pascal agreed. In "Blood", Conrad approached Stevie and confessed that he was hurt when he learned she had a child with another man. The two bonded and Conrad convinced Stevie to give him the deed to Grayson manor, which he then gave to Pascal to give to Victoria. In "Allegiance", Conrad tells Victoria that Pascal was involved in the conspiracy that doomed David. Pascal shows up at Conrad's, and Conrad taunts him, assuming that Victoria broke up with Pascal. Pascal calmly plays a recording of his and Conrad's conversation from 1993, and says there is enough to incriminate Conrad. Conrad reminds Pascal that he is on those tape as well. Pascal says he controls what the world hears, so that means he controls Conrad. Conrad later approached Aiden, and shows him a photo of Oscar Chapman lying dead. Conrad says Pascal had killed him and Aiden is next. He offers to help Aiden, but Aiden refuses. Conrad warns Aiden not to make an enemy of him. After Aiden leaves, one of Conrad's henchmen approaches Conrad. Conrad is confident Aiden will help him like Pascal did when he alerted him about Oscar Chapman. In "Revolution", Conrad tell Aiden he has twenty-four hours to take down Pascal or he will expose him. Conrad hears from Daniel that Pascal has been talking with the Feds. At the MyClone Launch Party, Pascal, wearing a wire, tries to get Conrad to confess. Instead, Conrad kills Pascal by pushing him into the spinning blades of his chopper. In "Impetus", Emily coerced Conrad into confessing to his role in the downing of Flight 197. She showed Conrad an video of Charlotte getting tortured (Nolan had edited the video to make it appear that way, but Charlotte was unharmed) and a fake ear, which he thought was Charlotte's. Conrad shared the news with Victoria and she agreed to confess, but backed out at the last minute. Conrad was relieved when Charlotte showed up unharmed, but was shocked when Charlotte blamed him for the downing of Flight 197 and Amanda's death. She threatened to go to the police, and Conrad exploded in anger. He told Charlotte that he had Amanda killed, had conspired with the Americon Initiative and framed David Clarke. He then told Charlotte he would "erase her" if she crossed him. Unbeknownst to both Conrad and Charlotte, a camera had been planted on Charlotte's jacket and it broad-casted Conrad's rant on Live TV. Conrad is horrified, but accepts defeat and waits for the police to arrive and arrest him. Emily visits Conrad in prison and he realizes that she was behind his downfall. Emily tells him she did it for David and Amanda Clarke. Conrad asks Emily about Victoria and she tells him she isn't finished yet. Conrad smiles and wishes her luck. In "Execution", Conrad is denied bail finds himself in prison awaiting trial. Conrad's lawyer tells him she should take a plea deal or face life in prison. Conrad is assaulted by Officer Mostrowski, who is revealed to be a corrupt guard willing to help Conrad escape for money. Disguised as a priest, Conrad leaves the prison and heads out down the road where he is told transportation will be waiting for him. When a van pulls up, Conrad is shocked to see David stepping out of it. David pulls out a knife and viscously stabs Conrad to death, leaving his body bleeding in the middle of the road. Season 4 In "Renaissance", it is confirmed that Conrad is dead, and that his crimes have had a negative impact on Daniel's life. In "Atonement", Daniel thinks back to 2008 when he was watching Conrad playing golf on the beach. Conrad had told Daniel that he has him removed from the witness testimony. Daniel says he has to testify because what happened to this girl, Gina, happened at his party. Conrad says that Andrew's parents are powerful and that Daniel doesn't want to mess with them. Determined, Daniel wrote Conrad a letter and went to the courthouse to testify. Conrad pulled up before Daniel entered the courthouse. He told Daniel that he won't stop him, but cautioned him against going against his peers. Conrad worried that Daniel wouldn't make in the real world without the Grayson legacy, and asked Daniel if he wants to risk his future. Daniel listened to Conrad and left with him. In "Retaliation", it is revealed that Conrad had an affair with a woman named Natalie Waters, and promised her that she would be the next Mrs. Grayson. Incidentally Conrad would wind up being responsible for his father's death post-mortem, since Natalie starved Edward to death and got him to sign his fortune over to her. Personality Conrad was selfish, ruthless and disloyal. But something that comes up later in Season 3, was that he shows his more affectionate side. He doesn't want guilt hanging over him, he wants to let it out to the world (reasoning for writing his memoir). Conrad was loving towards Emily and had always helped her in anyway that he can, never once has he tried to ruin her, even though he has tried that with Daniel. He had a very sweet, sensitive side that he rarely shows and close attention needs to be paid to recognize this in him. One thing he shares in common with his ex-wife was that he had at least one affair while they were married. Although he claims to love Victoria, they often argued and had a very unhappy marriage which eventually ended in divorce. However, Conrad did genuinely love his children, comforting Charlotte after she left home and trying to get Daniel to join the family business, although he also considered having Tyler Barrol take the job. Tyler claimed that Conrad was weak since Conrad only ever acted in his own interests, not caring about the welfare of others. He was willing to let Tyler shoot Emily Thorne, because he refused to reveal that he had framed David Clarke. Ironically, he had told Tyler only moments earlier that he wouldn't be shooting anyone. Conrad was also very sly and not loyal unless you have something he needs or needs quiet. Conrad was not loyal and protective when it came to his family, ironically, the only person did care about, as well as being loyal and protective over was his his fiancée, Lydia Davis, as he sent Lydia away for her own protection after realizing that Victoria was going to frame her for the shooting of Emily. Despite these negative traits of his, Conrad was at least honest and honourable, like when Victoria stated that what they did to David Clarke was horrible, only for him to correct her, that framing David for a crime he didn't commit was never his idea, it was all hers, in "Execution", when he sees David is alive, realizing he was going to die, he accepted his fate and did nothing to stop it as a result Conrad died in an honourable way. Relationships Romance Victoria Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Victoria and Conrad Grayson are former husband and wife. They married for the first time because Conrad thought that Victoria was pregnant. During their first marriage they had Daniel and Charlotte but Conrad didn't know that the baby was David's. They divorced when Victoria discovered his infidelity, married again to protect each other and divorced again. Lydia Davis : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad Conrad and Lydia started out as friends, seeing as Lydia is the best friend of Conrad's wife, Victoria Grayson. Lydia, though, had long been attracted to Conrad and, when she decided to act on it, Conrad soon returned these feelings. Following Lydia's banishment from the Hamptons at the hands of Victoria, Conrad gave Lydia a loft, $10,000,000 and eventually a marriage proposal. Their sexual affair was exploited by Emily, and was a catalyst in the divorce between "Lydia and Michael Davis. Ashley Davenport : Main Article: Ashley and Conrad Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Conrad Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Charlotte and Conrad Edward Grayson Despite being father and son, Conrad and Edward have been shown to have a tense relationship. In fact, Edward seems to have a closer bond with Victoria. So close that she was able to use him as a pawn in her divorce with Conrad and ultimately force him to settle reasonably. When Edward became sick, it is unknown if Conrad ever visited his ailing father. Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Grayson Global's New Investors Party (Suspicion) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Season 2 *Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *The Liberty Project's gala (Power) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) *MyClone Launching Party (Revolution) Memorable Quotes Conrad_quotes1.jpg Conrad quotes 2.jpg Appearances Trivia *He was married when he started seeing Victoria. *In the Pilot Conrad is seen wearing glasses briefly. He is never seen wearing glasses again in the entire series. *Though he ran for governor for a large part of season 2, it has not been revealed explicitly whether Conrad ran as a Republican or a Democrat. However, in Engagement, when polling stats are shown on TV, the bar representing Conrad's approval rating is red, the color commonly used to symbolize Republicanism in U.S. politics, while his opponent's approval ratings are shown in a blue bar, the color associated with Democrats, suggesting that Conrad ran as a Republican. However, in the end of "Truth, Part 2", a news reporter identifies Conrad as an Independent (possibly done by the show's writers as a last minute move to avoid making the show political). *Aspects of Conrad's campaign may have been based on the 2012 presidential campaign of Republican candidate Mitt Romney as both were businessmen running for public office and both were portrayed in the media as Wall Street magnates out of touch with common people by their opponents. Unlike Romney however, Conrad won. *Emily was able to fool Conrad into thinking he had Huntington's disease because according to Conrad, his grandfather had the disease. *Since Revenge is based on The Count of Monte Cristo, Conrad might be based on Fernand Mondego, the later count of Morcerf, as they are both ruthless schemers hiding behind a mask of righteousness. Conrad, like Fernand, loved a woman who loved another man and did not hesitate to destroy his rival in order to claim her as his own. *Nothing is known about Conrad's mother, not even her name. In Retribution", Charlotte mentioned attending "Grandma Grayson's funeral" but it is never officially confirmed if that woman was Conrad's mother, or just the only "grandma" Charlotte had known. *In "Sin", Conrad mentions that blueberry is his favourite type of muffin. *Conrad was the only Grayson (excluding his father) to not discover Emily's true, he did learn from Emily that she was the one behind his (and others) downfall. So presumably he came to conclusion she really was Amanda Clarke all along other girl was the real Emily Thorne. *Despite the fact that both he and his ex-wife Victoria were murdered by the same person (David Clarke) his death has some differences with that of Victoria's. Victoria used her last breath to shoot her nemesis and David's daughter, Amanda aka Emily in the back and that resulted in her dying in disgrace. Conrad on the other hand, realized that he was going to die, he accepted his fate and did nothing to stop it and as a result he died in a honorable way. Gallery Pilot 11.jpg Gasp.jpg 2.jpg Reckoning 18.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Americon Initiative Category:Emily's Takedowns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes